This invention relates generally to prefabricated, modular buildings, and more particularly, to an improved device for securely anchoring a building module to a foundation wall to insure against its displacement in high winds.
Prefabricated, modular building units are typically manufactured in substantially finished condition at a factory remote from the ultimate building site. The modular units are then trucked to the building site, where they are positioned on suitable concrete foundation walls. Relatively little on-site work is required in order to complete the building and make it suitable for habitation.
Due to their structural integrity, prefabricated building modules or units have heretofore been difficult to anchor to a concrete foundation. While it has been previously proposed to use heavy metal cables and/or external clamps to securely fasten the module to its foundation, such cables and clamps are extremely difficult to apply and result in an overall unsightly appearance.